Phase 1/World 5/5-4
** Amount of CV ≦ 1 ** Amount of CLT ≦ 1 |A -> D/storm = * 95% chance of going to D if the fleet is Slow. |A -> E/empty = * Fast Fleet |L/empty -> M = * The fleet went through node C. |L/empty -> N = * The fleet went through node B. |H -> J/empty,K = * Random between J and K if the amount of equipped is ≦ 3 |H -> M/resource = * The fleet has equipped ≧ 4 in total. }} Tips *Like 5-3, you must sink the flagship Transport Ship Wa-Class at the boss node 5 times to clear the map. *Nodes G and I are night battles. *Node I is a submarine node. *Node H contains Armored Carrier Demon ("Oni"), while node K contains Armored Carrier Princess. *A convenient way to clear this map is to use a fast fleet with a ship that can carry 4 drums (CAV, Ooyodo, Yuubari) and a combination of 2-5 CVB/CV/CVL and 3-0 FBB/CA/CLT. With this formation, you only need to fight nodes A and H before reaching the boss. **It is advised to have AS+ at the dual carrier Oni node variant (350+ air power required) to reduce bauxite cost (preferably, all fighters and bombers should have maximal proficiency). Bomber and fighter slot sizes also positively correlate with average bauxite cost (due to proportional damage from enemy AA), while negatively correlate with retreat rate and repair cost. A composition with 2-3 bombers on 2-3 carriers can use 50 bauxite on average (5-6 fighters required for AS+, SCAMP/OTO and Saiun can be used on large (> 20) slots), while a full-bomber composition with 5 carriers can use up to 250 (Saiun, 3 fighters, and up to 16 bombers). **The highest power variation is a fleet with 5 CVB/CV and 1 Tone-class CAV equipped with 4 Drum Canisters. This composition will consistently kills 4-5 ships out of 6 in the initial strike and occasionally kill the entire enemy fleet in the initial strike on all nodes. Compared to adding FBB or CLT into the mix, this variation costs more bauxite but has low repair cost and close to zero risk of retreat. **1 CAV with drums, 2 CA (3 guns, one seaplane each), and 3 carriers with 3-6 bombers can be a good middle ground composition. **For more information on surface fleet compositions that can be used for ranking, farming drops or leveling ships, see here (in Japanese). *For farming drops, Admiral experience, or just for clearing the map to unlock 5-5 and World 6, a Submarine Fleet consisting of 5-6 SS also can be used; however, there is a high (> 50%) chance that your SS won't sink the flagship at the boss node, but sortie and repair cost is minimal (~40-60 fuel, ~90-120 ammo, ~10-20 steel and ~1-2 buckets per run, with ~10-20% retreat rate). **Using high level SS with maxed armor and torpedo stats is advised, since there are several flagship DD and CL equipped with sonars and depth charges. **If your SS levels are high enough, with decent torpedoes, this composition can also be used to farm rare drops and Admiral experience for ranking. A-rank drops include BB, CV, CVL (to feed your fleet), as well as Uzuki, Kinugasa, Kumano, Suzuya, Makigumo, Akigumo. **The drawbacks are: high chance to get a D rank at node I, requires rotation (or several fleet presets) to maintain morale. **Some players choose not to clear the map specially for this composition: at the Final Form the boss node does not contain ships that can hit submarines, which results in an automatic B-rank victory (the formation doesn't matter, but Echelon or Line Abreast can be used to reduce Torpedo Attack Power by 40%; page refresh also can be used to prevent accidental clearing). Enemy patterns }} |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |C |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |C |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite }} |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |G |Night | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |G |Night | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite }} |Armored Carrier Demon |Armored Carrier Demon |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |- |H |Normal | |Armored Carrier Demon |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |- |H |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite }} |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |I |Night | |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |I |Night | |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class }} |Armored Carrier Princess |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |K |Normal | |Armored Carrier Princess |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |- |K |Normal | |Armored Carrier Princess |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |N |Normal | |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite }} |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |O |Boss/Final | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |- |O |Boss/Clear | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |O |Boss/Clear | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |- |O |Boss/Clear | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite }} Drop list